


Spanyol dan Portugis

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Perkataan Joao tentang Tordesillas malah mendadak menyulut masalah tempo hari belakangan.





	Spanyol dan Portugis

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [09/06] - 10.44 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain  
> Joao Alexander da Silva as Portugal

“Jika bukan karena sebuah tahi lalat di sudut mata ini,” Joao menunjuk ujung mata kanannya sembari tertawa jenaka, “maka aku yakin tidak akan ada yang dapat menemukan perbedaan di antara kita.”

Antonio menghela napas jengkel dengan wajah merengut-rengut tidak suka. Cermin di hadapannya seolah mentertawakannya— bukan, memang Joao yang bayangannya memantul sedang tertawa di belakangnya. Sebuah gunting bertengger manis di antara jemari ringkih dengan jempol seorang yang menahan di salah satu lubang. Joao melepaskan ikatan pita hijau pada pangkal belakang Antonio, membuat bungsu Iberian itu menjerit refleks dan hampir memukul tangannya. Joao memegang kedua sisi wajah Antonio, memaksa kepalanya untuk lurus bertatap dengan cermin. Antonio bergerak gusar. Joao melepaskan kunciran hingga rambut belakangnya menjuntai-juntai.

“Lihat ke depan. Aku tidak bisa fokus memotong rambutmu.”

“ _Mierda_ , kau memaksaku!”

“Kau berjanji untuk memotong rambutmu setelah kunjungan terakhir kita dari Tordesillas, bukan?”

Menutup telinga, Antonio menggeleng spontan. Iris hijau beradu dengan iris dengan warna senada, Antonio kadang berpikir tentang perkataan sang kakak yang kadang ada benarnya— mereka memiliki wajah yang sama, mata yang sama, struktur tubuh yang sama. Rambut mereka sama-sama panjang, Antonio kukuh untuk tidak memotong rambutnya walaupun itu sebagai alibi untuk membedakan keduanya. “ _No_ , yang kemarin bukanlah kunjungan terakhir kita. Jadi perjanjian untuk memotong rambutku juga harus ditunda—”

Antonio terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berpikir dalam. Perkataan Joao tentang Tordesillas malah mendadak menyulut masalah tempo hari belakangan, Antonio merasakan api dalam hatinya kembali menderu menyala. Dia menyolot.

“Salahkan raja kolotmu yang meminta tuntutan jatah atas benua baru, dan kita harus melakukan rapat ulang.”

“Jangan serakah mentang-mentang pelaut Italia bayaranmu yang duluan menemukan Amerika. Setidaknya, bagilah sedikit bagian untuk kakakmu ini.”

Antonio kemudian bungkam.

Suara dua rapatan tipis besi yang saling beradu alih-alih membuat Antonio sesekali meringis, rambut coklat ikalnya lama-lama semakin pendek dan pendek. Joao menggunting rambutnya tanpa beban, seperti seorang tukang potong rambut pinggiran jalan. Mendengus, kaku, kesal, tidak ada yang dapat keduanya bicarakan sampai kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian Joao menyudahi hasil karyanya. Joao menyapu sisa anak rambut yang menempel di baju Antonio, menepuk pundaknya.

“Terlihat lebih baik.”

Rasanya aneh melihat penampilan barunya yang tidak biasa. Antonio menyerngitkan alis begitu dalam tanda ketidak sukaan. Seolah bukan berpandang cermin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekonyong-konyong merapikan penampilan, Joao beranjak dari tempatnya sembari mencuri beberapa perak dari kantung uang Antonio. Antonio menoleh, beberapa koin ludes dan dia yakin Joao menuntut bayaran atas jasa potong rambutnya. Matanya menyerngit (yang kesekian) saat Joao mulai mengambangi pintu.

“Kau akan melanjutkan ekspedisimu?”

Tersenyum, Joao mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kali.

“ _Sim_. Sampai bertemu di tanah Hindia.”


End file.
